1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus with a keyboard such as a portable computer and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The main body of an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer has a housing that accommodates a circuit board and the like, and a keyboard is arranged on the upper part of the housing.
In general, accidental spillage of liquids, for example water, to the main body causes problem, because there is the circuit board inside the housing. Therefore, to avoid such spilled liquid from reaching the circuit board, a waterproof measure is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,944 (hereinafter “reference”) discloses an electronic apparatus with such waterproof measure. The reference discloses the draining means that has a first drainage hole formed in the base of the keyboard, and a guide channel that has a second drainage hole formed in the lower surface of the base of the keyboard. Also, a third drainage hole that has a cover is formed below the second drainage hole.
In the drainage means of the reference, because a plurality of dedicated drainage holes are formed in the main body or the keyboard, the configuration of the keyboard and the main body at those portions is complex and the metallic mold for molding is also complex. Furthermore, special consideration is given to the position of the drainage holes, and thus such architecture may cause the problem that the design freedom is limited.